1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Sports Net Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Universal Sports Net System for providing a sports net that facilitates improvement of the user's game by allowing the user to practice various sports in the convenience of their garage in all weather conditions and providing convenient storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Sports Net Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Sports Net Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Sports Net Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,340; 5,421,586; 5,427,381; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,170; 5,246,229 and 3,979,120.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Universal Sports Net System. The inventive device includes a netting structure, a padded floor structure attached to the netting structure reducing bouncing balls, and a garage door securing means that holds the present invention to a garage door during use and for storage.
In these respects, the Universal Sports Net System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sports net that facilitates improvement of the user's game by allowing the user to practice various sports in the convenience of their garage in all weather conditions and providing convenient storage thereof.